The New Group
The New Group is the fourth episode in the second season of LPS: Popular, and the 21st episode overall. Synopsis After Naomi goes over to Cecilia's house, Cecilia has an idea of making a group. Well, they have to think of a group name, they eventually think of one, and strive to live up to that name. All Characters In order of appearace: Naomi Augustine Cecilia Ramirez Addie Tucker Kat Meyers Soleil Marivosa Purry Sunray Brooklyn Hayes Rachel Rivera Savannah Reed Genevieve Ryan Angelina Davis Samantha Davis Transcript >It starts with Naomi at Cecilia's house, working on an English project. Cecilia: Hey, I have an idea. Naomi: Yeah? What is it? Cecilia: You, me, Purry, Kat, Addie, and Soleil should make a group! Naomi: You mean like one of those cliques that has a name..? Cecilia: Well duh! It would be really cool! Naomi: Sure..I guess... >The next day, before school. Naomi: SO, Cecilia had an idea of making a group. All of us. Addie: Great idea! Cecilia: Hah, thanks. What should we call it? Kat: Oooh! Oooh! I know! Addie: Hm? Kat: How about...the Black Girls! >Everyone stares at Kat, with a either confused, dissaproving, or uncertain faces. >...Exept for Soleil, she thinsk the name is cool. Purry: Ugh, Kat, we all know how wrong that sounds. Kat: I was joking! How come nobody- Addie: How about Cecilia comes up with a name? Cecilia: Hmmmm...how about... Cecilia: Fashion 6! Addie: I LOVE IT! Perry: It's super cute. Kat: Yeah, It's cool. Soleil: Pawsome! Naomi: Uh...sure... Cecilia: Then that's it! We are Fashion 6. >Naomi doesn't really like the name, but doesn't say anything. Cecilia: Hm...how about we should buy some cute n' fashionable clothes? Addie: Yes yes! Soleil: TO THE NEAREST CLOTHING STORE! Purry: Lezgo! >The group goes into Tiffany & Co, looking for clothes. Cecilia: I recommend you pink, purple, violet, light blue, red, and green clothes. Soleil: Uh...aren't purple and violet exactly the same? Purry: Well actually the color violet- Kat: Could it also be black? Cecilia: If it's shiny. Naomi: Why does it matter? Addie: Because we need to look as pretty as possible. Naomi: ...uh.... Purry: Ugh, this magenta dress looks terrible on me!!! Addie: Purry, try this dress. >Addie hands Perry a pink glitter sleeveless dress, and a pink glittery bow. Purry: Oh my god oh my god it looks soooooo cute!!! Addie: No problem! Soleil: Does this green skirt and purple dress shirt look good on me? Naomi: Well, they ARE complimentary colours...so... Addie: I found this light blue dress for me, Cecy has her small violet dress, and Kat...has...huh? >Kat has a black cape on her, with a black shirt saying "DIE", and black, long pants. Addie: Nononononono, that doesn't look good. Naomi: It kinda looks cute in my opinion... Kat: Aww! I like this shirt though! Plus the cape looks awesome! Soleil: How about this shiny black dress? It also comes with black, fingerless gloves! Kat: Fine, bleh. Cecilia: How about you, Naomi? Naomi: Uhhhhh, i'm good. Purry: Are you sure? We haven't gotten a dress picked out for you or anything for that matter. Naomi: I-i'm good with clothes. Kat: You sure? Naomi: Yes! Kat: Woah, okay. Addie: Well anyways, we have only a few minutes to get to school, lets buy them and change quickly! >The girls change, and they walk to school. Kat: Do you think we should wear these to prom? Soleil: Like, whynot? >It is almost time for school, and everyone is in the school already. Cecilia: Ok girls, it's time to show em' what we got! >The Fashion 6 walk in, with their elegant clothes, amazing everyone. >...Except Naomi, of course. Brooklyn: Ugh! They are trying to take away our popularity! Rachel: Calm down, Brooke. They are just trying to show off. They will probably just become normal students when other students stop noticing them. Brooklyn: Okay... Savannah: Oh, people trying to show off? Genevieve: Ugh, I hate people trying to get popular by showing off! Angelina: Thats exactly what YOU are, Genny. Genevieve: Oh. Savannah: Whatever, they are trying to take away our popularity, we should stop them! Samantha: Yeah! .......Wait huh? >Savannah walks up to Fashion 6. Savannah: You guys have REALLY good showing off skills. Can you teach me? Soleil: Sure!!! Savannah: I was being sarcastic. Kat: I could tell. Cecy: Sorry, Savvy. But we are NOT trying to rival you. If you could please leave us be, we would appriciate that. Savannah: Fine. >Savannah and her group walks off. Addie: Hah! We will show her! >'Episode End' Category:Yuki's Episodes